


Second Chance

by KeyKnows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No la merecen pero, quizás, si merecen sanar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen

     El agua, dicen, es invaluable, poderosa y cambiante: justo como la vida que otorga. Es, dicen también, purificadora y sanadora.

     Y <<dicen>>, porque realmente no sabe si es así.

     A pesar de ser un maestro agua; a pesar de que su respiración se sincroniza con el ritmo de la marea; sin importar que la luna, en cualquiera de sus fases, le embriague con una fuerza serena como su luz, él no lo sabe.

    Él conoce el agua incontenible, el agua furiosa que arrasa con todo a su paso, el agua que toma las vidas de quien no respete su poder. Él conoce a la luna llena que le brinda fuerza sobre los demás. Él conoce el palpitar de un corazón, el camino de venas y arterias entre músculos y nervios.

    Él conoce la destrucción.

   Así que cuando el agua le abraza, lo encierra, lo protege y lo acurruca entre sus corrientes inconstantes, la sensación es extraña y ajena. Mas es alivio y paz lo que lo envuelve cuando lo hace.

   Y piensa que, quizás, así es como el agua debe de sentirse.

   El agua que lo rodea, sin embargo, le recuerda más a la sangre que también sabe controlar. Cae en la cuenta, sin exaltarse y sin reparo, de que es sangre.

   Sangre y agua se ciñen a su alrededor. Y ahí, en el medio de los restos de un bote, en el medio de lo que presumiblemente son restos de carne humana, ahí en el medio de la sangre y el agua, está él.

    Es un milagro que pueda identificarlo como su hermano mayor: porque en definitiva, eso que se abre camino a la superficie son restos de carne humana, y en definitiva son de su hermano.

  Supone que él también debe tener un aspecto _deplorable_ , por decir algo. Y supone que quizás se vea peor, porque eso que está flotando se parece mucho a su brazo derecho.

   Sin embargo no siente nada. Nada a excepción del agua que lo arrulla y lo mantiene ahí, a metros de la superficie, suspendido sobre el abismo del océano. Nada a excepción del aroma a sangre.

   Se pregunta por qué no está muerto. Se pregunta por qué su hermano le mira y no hay resentimiento en sus ojos: quizás Noatak tampoco creía en eso de empezar de nuevo, quizás él tampoco quería huir como su padre lo hizo, quizás entendió que ese “Será como en los buenos tiempos” no significaba nada —no cuando ellos son todo menos lo que eran—. 

    Respira hondo. Se pregunta cómo es que ha podido respirar hondo en su intento de pensar en lo que ocurre.

    Pero el pánico no lo abraza ante esa resolución porque, _hey_ , eso que está flotando se parece mucho al resto de su cuerpo.

    Vuelve a poner la vista en su hermano, y lo que ve no es la imagen de hace un momento. No es el hombre hecho pedazos por una explosión: Es su _hermano_.

     Es el niño que lo cuidaba con devoción. Es el adolescente que lo defendía de su padre. Es el hombre que susurró “Eres todo lo que me queda”.

     Es todos y ninguno a la vez porque la imagen transmuta y la sangre en el agua está haciendo difícil ver con claridad. Pero es su hermano.

    Y quiere saber si lo que Noatak está viendo es algo parecido. Quiere saber si su imagen también cambia (y la idea duele porque entonces está viendo a un niño llorón, a un adolescente débil, a un hombre sin esperanza que se convirtió en todo lo que odiaba).

     Así que cuando Noatak se acerca a él —y no está nadando, está siendo arrastrado por la corriente, está moviéndose como en el agua mas no en ella—, se pregunta en busca de _quién_ va.

      —Tarrlok…

     No se le ocurre pensar que, quizás, lo busca a _él_.

     Y es como si el sonido realmente no saliera de esa boca que Tarrlok ve moverse, es como si el sonido no se escuchara. Pero le oye de todos modos y se embelesa con él.

     Así que también lo busca, también se adelanta y cuando se siente lo bastante cerca abraza a su hermano mayor.

     El contacto es extraño porque parece que no lo hay. Parece que no hay manos aferrándose a la espalda de nadie, parece que no hay un aliento ajeno en la curvatura de su cuello. Pero lo hay. _Lo siente_.

     Lo siente como siente al agua, como algo inherente a él, como algo que le completa, como algo que necesita.

     Lo siente y le cala el alma.

     El abrazo dura una eternidad que no basta para sanar todo lo que tiene que sanar.

     Cuando Tarrlok abre los ojos, sin ser consciente de que los ha cerrado, el agua esta oscura y no hay sangre ni restos de nada a su alrededor.

     Está oscura, y es la escasa luz de la luna que se refracta en la superficie lo que le permite asegurarse de que Noatak está ahí.

     Se miran y sonríen con todas sus sonrisas. Con la sonrisa de su infancia llena de vida y amor. Se sonríen con la sonrisa de su adolescencia que es más una mueca de desagrado. Se sonríen con la sonrisa de su adultez que es triste y vacía.

     Se sonríen con la sonrisa de esto que es nueva y serena.

     Se sonríen con la sonrisa de esto —y Tarrlok al fin sabe porque <<dicen>>—, la sonrisa de esto que es sanadora.

     Y, quizás… quizás esta sea su segunda oportunidad. Quizás ahora tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para sanar, para que al agua bañe sus heridas y para entender la verdadera naturaleza de su elemento.

     Para entender que, a pesar de todo, no es demasiado tarde para ellos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pues mi alma me gritaba que escribiera algo de estos dos, porque los amo, así que aquí está. Esperaba que esto terminara en incesto porque son mi pareja preferida de la serie, pero las cosas no daban para plantear su relación de ese modo, supongo que será después.
> 
> Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones y saber cómo interpretan lo que está pasando :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer se aprecian los comentario.


End file.
